


Ocean eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;), All the kids are mermaids & mermen, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Well Sort of..., aka Karkat, mermaid au, trolls are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A homesickness for a home you can't return to...





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> BEEP BEEP first chapter ya'll imma have fun with this :O

==>BE JOHN EGBERT

Your name is John Egbert and your a bit of a dork. Now, this isn't on purpose, of course, it's just that you weren't the most popular or athletic of Merfolk, Now when I say merfolk I do mean the whole tail and gills. Your tail was pretty common among most merfolk with it being the color of a royal blue almost iridescent if hit by the rays of the light that shine in the water, you hated it, another thing that could signal sharks to swim and gobble you up, of course, a tail was common among other merfolk,

but you just couldn't take your eyes off the spiky human spear you had in your hand, poking it lightly with your finger you noticed how sharp it was, placing the object down you looked down at the other thing a...hat of some kind? it was definitely made of some sort of glass it seemed.

Oh shit your rambling, you better leave the trenches before Rose and Jade find you to scold you.

Swimming along the sand you dragged your fingertips along liking the weird feeling on your hands, there was some rustling near your hand when you quickly retracted it as a stargazer was ready to snap your fingers clean off.

Quickly swimming towards the surface slightly, you made your way back to the small civilization that you called home. Passing the Gate was certainly hard especially since there were guards at the front watching the waters with stern gazes, choosing the slightly less confrontational route you swam around the far back of the gates, swimming near where the iron bars and sand met, on closer inspection you would be able to see that the iron poles had been bent into a small hole that one could easily slip into.

Pushing yourself through the small fit grabbing the poles to squeeze your tail through, "S-shoot they'll be here soon" you were silently freaking out at this point, you could hear the guards getting closer.

"yo Egderp thought I heard your boney-ass around here" you recognized that voice, The stoic man himself and your BF, _Dave strider his_ iconic human-shades on his face that always had an unreadable expression. His hands hooked under your shoulders pulling you up taking you by surprise.

"Thanks, Dave, what are you doing in this part of town anyway?" you asked fixing your hair and offering your best bucktooth smile," Oh the Empress has this like a big announcement in half an hour, don't know what this shits about but like she's counting every subject here and your dad told me that you went off exploring and shit again" he explained he gave a shrug off his shoulders as he started swimming away beckoning you to follow "the sun isn't out all day Egderp".

Swimming along beside him you noticed that some of the markets were closed and some even ruined..that was just the cruel life here it seemed with Lord English taking over most of the creature civilizations society got worse with crime raising up and along with the Condescence being a truly evil empress, some rumors even came up that if you looked at her funny she would kill you on the spot.

Huffing lightly you followed your friend to the smaller part of buildings sat your other friend _Jade Harley _a kind seal-Mer that grew and sold the best and natural flora you could buy with her grandpa.

You spotted her touching up some of her lotus flowers but when she saw you she quickly discarded what she was doing to quickly swim up and hug you tight " John Egbert, where the hell have you been? I was so worried about what might have happened to you, i thought you might've been eaten by a shark" she screamed, taking your breath away as you tried to get out of her iron grip.

"J-Jade cant B-breathe!" you struggled to get the words out of your mouth, Jade quickly let go muttering apologies to which you waved off.

"Jonothan where have you been?" another voice pulled you away from the black-haired Mer to look up to see _Rose Lalonde_ a Betta-Mer and the most mature of the little squad you had formed when you were little."Rose! I was wondering when We'd see you How is life treating you up in the higher district?" you asked, Rose, used to lived down here with the rest of the group but got moved up due to her intelligence and education making her more valuable withing normal folk.

"Fine, Just fine but Im more worried about you, just where did you run off to today? please tell me you didn't go exploring again did you?" she said when you gave a nervous laugh she held a hand to her forehead sighing, in fact, all three of them sighed, but they weren't surprised at this point they all had known that you were a very curious person and they had formed the group mainly to keep you out of trouble.

"John you know how dangerous the open ocean is your lucky that you aren't killed on the spot for even stepping out of the gates" rose scolded her face held nothing but deadpanned at your carefree expression "that's because he takes the secret route" Dave said tapping his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, his scarlet eyes being seen for a split second before being covered.

"You know the rules john no leaving except if your given permission, what if a human saw you??" Jade drawled, you were about to respond when two waling sirens erupted, the sound loud and deafening.

"Oh look at that, I guess the Condesce is giving her announcement now"you quickly swam off to the city center your friends trailing behind.

Swimming along you saw your father come out from one of the buildings, his face worn and tired from all the hard work he had done to provide for both of you. Calling out to your father he stops swimming to look around and when he finds you he gives a small smile as he swims closer "John I was wondering where you were, do you know what's going on?" he asked giving you a small hug to which you returned.

Your other friends had swum up near you two with their respective guardians; Grandpa Harley fixing up his flower infested hair with jade, Rose and her mother were already off near the center since they lived close and Dave with his brother who was an ex-soldier of the troops that went out to discover new sea territory polishing his sharpened Barnicle dagger. 

Deciding to talk to them after the meeting you followed your dad to a small spot in the far back to where you could see the announcement but be as far away as you could from the empress.

Floating silently as you waited for her entrance, you noticed some guards looked rather skittish and nervous you were going to inquire to your dad but as soon as you opened your mouth the empress's chariot came through the city's tallest buildings coming to a stop at the center where a rock formation was set in the form of a stage.

Noticing Rose and her mother sitting near to where you were, you gave her a short wave and she returned it albeit in a lazy matter.

You saw the doors swing open and then the imperious Condesce herself swam out followed by three other merfolk who were two of the empress's heiresses and a royal advisor who seemed to be around your age.

"My Subjects we )(ave some matters to deal wit)( today and t)(at is Overpopulation, t)(ere has been an increase of subjects in the following ears and I am )(ereby declaring t)(at t)(e people being read out today are )(ereby sentenced to Deat)( by t)(e vast glub, these people will be c)(osen randomly in the pool of people over the age 16, this )(as been decided by our great leader Lord Englis)( in an attempt to cover overpopulation, the people that are c)(osen will be taken out of the city tomorrow"

'Fuck..' You thought, you just passed that age group and not to mention every one of your friends was above as well.

She stepped back with the two fuschia Mer's as the advisor stepped forward with one of the smuggest and condescending faces you had ever seen or wanted to punch off for that matter, you started to panic and you weren't the only ones, the entire stadium of people had started to swim off and hide with some of the children and mothers screaming, they couldn't get far though.

Looking over to the heiresses, the younger held a sad and guilty expression but the other with two long braids floating behind her had the smuggest and happy expression like she just stumbled into a vault of gold.

Looking behind you were about a dozen guards stationed at each part of the stadium, their weapons aimed at anyone who would dare leave at this point. What if you were chosen and even worse what if one of your friends were taken, cast out of the city for a shark or human to eat.

Taking a deep breath you felt a hand on your shoulder and you realized then that you were shaking, your dad was giving you his best smile but you could tell in his eyes he was afraid, scared even. "John it'll be okay" he shushed running a hand through your wavy, black hair in an attempt to calm you down.

It didn't help a lot, to be honest, the thought of dying by exile in the dangerous waters made you crumble at the thought the great agitation seeming to paralyze you as The purple-tuft Mer held out a long scroll who of which could contain your name.

"The people wwho are of hereby exiled are as followwed-" he started his stutter of the w sound didn't take off the dread of the situation.

When a dozen of the names were read out the called Mers started to scream and swim away but the guards stopped, dragged them back. Eventually, the list came to the bottom scroll and mermaids and mermen started swimming off to loved ones that got chosen to spend one last night with them before becoming fish food.

You were ok at best in emotions at this point,it is devastating that people had been chosen to be killed by the creature of mass destruction but at least no one you knew was chosen that would've scared you to death.

Starting to swim away with your dad as did your friends, the guards were starting to let people go back to the districts. You could still hear him speaking the names,

"Mariana Trench"

"Cod Lox"

"John Egbert"

"and lastly Moxi Pent"

wait..that was your name, that was YOUR NAME looking over to your dad, your expression sharp and devoid of motion as your father turned back to you an equal face of anxiety "Dad t-that's my name I-I don't want to-" you couldn't finish the sentence.

'No, no, no, no, no, this can't be real' you held your face in your hands. You couldn't hear anything at this point just the sound of your shaky breath as your father pulled you along extremely fast until you arrived at the bottom district.

Pulling your hands off your face you opened your eyes to see a teary Jade and Rose. Both giving you a tight hug as you finally let out your non-forming tears, you just kept crying into Jade's shoulder, Rose was rubbing soothing circles into your back but you knew she was extremely upset over the situation.

Pulling away from them as you felt your heartbreak, 'you'll never be able to grow up with your friends, never be able to fall in love because..you'll be...you'll be-' the thoughts had you shaking as you felt someone hug you from behind, It was Dave "D-dude Im so sorry" he said, his face drenched in concern and sadness.

"M-Mr Egbert can we stay over tonight.." Jade was starting to clear up her eyes with her hands, he nodded and you looked solemnly at the sand, some of the guardians swam over to you and your father to offer condolences over yourself. But your father had an expression on his face you quite couldn't read.

He had a plan, of course, a plan to make sure you were never harmed.

Nightfall finally came and the waters were cold and unforgiving outside the small sea-dwelling of the Egberts, all four kids sat together near the bedding their faces having nothing but melancholy as the tides pushed through the water

"I can't believe-that-that... Im going to" you held a hand to your mouth to stop yourself, Jade was the first to speak up "hey, hey John it's okay, you don't need to say anything" she said giving your hair small pats "this is depressing.."

Dave trailed off "ok fine this situation is shit totally bonkers, the Emperess is so twisted that she might as well go fuck herself..but I don't want this, I honestly just want to leave this shithole" Dave started rambling, rubbing his eyes under his shades.

"I-it's fine Dave the chances were certainly unlikely but..I got chosen" You looked over at him offering your best smile as Rose started to speak up,

"I think we should all get some rest maybe we can come up with something in the morning" she suggested, starting to curl up on the giant bed, her tail hanging off the side. Dave and Jade nodded, moving to more of a comfortable position.

Looking down Jade grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the pile of teenagers and melancholy 

"Ja-OOF" you collapsed with your tail landing over Dave's, you were in absolute bliss if only for a moment with your friend's breaths getting calmer indicating that they were asleep.

Taking one last look outside, you closed your eyes, happy to feel the warmth of your friends as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
